O espírito
by Lali Djibril
Summary: A turma resolve parar em um vilarejo, mas eles se deparam com um mistério bem maior do que eles previam... um espírito amargurado, uma bela história de amor e um grande mistério os envolvendo!
1. Atitudes estranhas

Cap 1 Atitudes estranhas  
  
O sol estava se pondo nos céus da era feudal. Kagome, InuYasha, Mirok, Sango, Shippo e Kirara andaram o dia inteiro à procura de algum rastro de Narak, que havia desaparecido.  
  
-Olhem!!! Um vilarejo! –disse Kagome –Vamos passar a noite nele, InuYasha?  
  
-Feh! Por que não ficamos aqui na floresta? –retrucou emburrado.  
  
-Porque eu estou cansada de passar a noite em uma floresta!!!  
  
-Humana fraca!!!  
  
-SENTA!!!!!!  
  
Os outro observavam tudo com uma gota enorme na cabeça. Mas, por fim, ele foram para o vilarejo, já que Kagome era mais forte que InuYasha. Mirok procurou a maior casa que havia no vilarejo.  
  
-Podem deixar comigo! –disse o monge piscando. Todos estreitaram os olhos enquanto ele rumava para o grande portão da mansão.  
  
-Ele vai contar outra mentira... –disse Sango.  
  
-Pois é... –concordou Shippo.  
  
Depois de uns dez minutos conversando com o dono da casa ele volta com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
-Pronto! Nós vamos passar a noite aqui!  
  
-O que você disse dessa vez? Que aqui tem um espírito maligno? –perguntou Shippo.  
  
-Como você sabe??? –ele indagou surpreso. [todos: goootaaaa]  
  
Enfim, todos entram na casa e são muito bem recebidos com boas instalações e boa comida. Quando já havia escurecido, todos se reuniram em uma pequena sala, para conversar com o senhor da casa, que estava preocupado quanto ao espírito maligno.  
  
-Eh... por favor, onde fica o banheiro? –perguntou Kagome. (tipow, essa casa tinha 2 andares e eles estavam no de cima)  
  
-Lá embaixo. Peça para algum criado lhe levar lá. –disse o senhor.  
  
-Obrigada! –Kagome respondeu se retirando.  
  
-Você quer terminar tudo??? –perguntou um homem com uma adaga na mão.  
  
-Sim!!! Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos! –respondeu uma moça chorando.  
  
-Por que???? O que te faz pensar assim??  
  
-Eu não posso!!! Será que não entende??  
  
-Não!!! Não entendo!!! Uma pessoa não pode deixar de amar a outra de um dia para o outro!!! –ele disse nervoso e chegando mais perto da moça, chegando próximo à uma sacada –Se for isso então me diga... apenas fale...  
  
-É isso que você quer? Se for, então... Não amo! Eu não te amo mais!  
  
Ele levantou a adaga e...  
  
-Ei! Pare!!! –gritou Kagome segurando o braço do rapaz, fazendo com que a adaga caísse no chão.  
  
-Hã? O que...? –ele disse como se tivesse saído de um transe. Logo InuYasha chegou com todos os outros juntos.  
  
-O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou.  
  
-Ele estava prestes a apunhalar essa moça com essa... –ela apontou para o chão, mas a adaga não estava lá –adaga... ué! Onde ela foi parar?  
  
-Ela quem???  
  
-A adaga!!! Tinha uma aqui agora, não é? –perguntou se virando para o homem.  
  
-Me desculpe, mas... não me lembro. –Kagome olhou para a moça buscando algum apoio, mas esta estava tão confusa quanto os outros.  
  
-Nós temos que conversar... –disse o hanyou. Todos rumaram para um quarto, menos o senhor e os dois servos –Agora nos conte, o que aconteceu?  
  
-Bom,... –Kagome contou apenas o que viu, que foi o final da discussão, quando ele estava prestes a matar a moça.  
  
-Isso é estranho... –disse Mirok sério –Pelo que me parece eles não se lembravam de nada disso... e não parecia uma mentira. Eles estavam realmente confusos. E essa adaga, ele simplesmente sumiu, ou seja, não temos provas nenhuma do que possa ter realmente acontecido...  
  
-Parece que não iremos passar só uma noite aqui... –disse Sango.  
  
-Por que? –perguntou o hanyou –Nós não temos nada a ver com isso...  
  
-Temos sim! O Mirok já disse para o senhor que nós expulsaríamos o espírito maligno, e agora parece que realmente há um espírito maligno aqui! –retrucou Sango. InuYasha ficou quieto, o que não o impediu de fuzilar Mirok com o olhar.  
  
-Mas... como expulsaremos um espírito que nós nem temos conhecimento? Pode até não ser maligno, e sim ter se ficado maligno. Um youkai não é. –completou Mirok. –Vamos perguntar para algumas pessoas amanhã se elas sabem de alguém que tenha morrido aqui, talvez esse espírito tenha algum assunto inacabado, o que não o deixa descansar em paz ou algo do tipo. Talvez nós podemos descobrir algo.  
  
-Então vamos dormir. –disse Kagome –Estou exausta.  
  
Sango, Kagome e Kirara foram para um quarto enquanto InuYasha, Mirok e Shippo iam para outro.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Olá!!! Bom, espero q gostem e por favor... me mandem comentahrios!!!! Ah! Essa fic eh baseada em um dos episódios de Buffy, a caça vampiros! Xauzinho, kisu! 


	2. O sonho

Cap 2 O sonho  
  
-'Onde estou?' –a garota se perguntou. Ela estava em um corredor grande, lhe parecia familiar, mas não sabia onde estava.   
  
Olhou para o lado e viu uma mulher vestida com um kimono comum; cabelos pretos, provavelmente comprido, mas não dava para saber já que ele estava preso em um coque e envolto com um lenço. Ela sorria e Kagome percebeu que ela sorria para alguém, então olhou para o outro lado. Havia um homem muito bonito, vestido como rei; também com cabelos pretos um pouco acima dos ombros e muito alto. Ele também sorria.  
  
-Olá -ela disse.  
  
-Olá –ele respondeu –Fico feliz que tenha vindo hoje.  
  
-Apesar de não poder... –ela pareceu entristecer.  
  
-Por que diz isso?  
  
-Você sabe que...  
  
-Shhh! Eu te amo e é o que importa. –disse com um doce sorriso.  
  
-Eu também te amo. E muito.  
  
Se aproximaram. Parecia que iam se beijar.  
  
-Senhor príncipe! –se afastaram e ela o reverenciou, como se nada tivesse acontecido e aquilo fosse um mero encontro imprevisto –Seu pai o chama! –disse o homem.  
  
-Tudo bem. Eu já vou. –ela deu um breve olhar apaixonado para a moça, e começou a se afastar.  
  
-'Mas o q...?'   
  
Kagome abriu os olhos. Demorou um pouco, mas logo se lembrou de onde estava. Olhou para o lado e encontrou uma cama arrumada, porém não havia ninguém deitado. Ela se levantou e começou a se arrumar quando uma raposinha feliz entra no aposento.  
  
-Kagome! Você acordou! –disse pulando no colo da garota.  
  
-Demorei muito? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
  
-Não! Mas todos já acordaram!!!  
  
-Feh! Você dorme demais! –disse um hanyou mal-humorado adentrando os aposentos.  
  
-E daí??? Só por que você passa a noite acordado não quer dizer que eu tenha que fazer o mesmo!  
  
-Humana fraca!  
  
-SENTA!  
  
-Droga! Por que fez isso? –disse estatelado no chão.  
  
-Ai, ai... eles começaram cedo hoje... –suspirou Shippo.  
  
-Vamos Shippo! Deixe esse chato ai! –antes de sair ela jogou um último olhar de esguelha para o hanyou.  
  
O dia se passou normalmente. Mirok tentou fazer um exorcismo na casa, mas ela era muito grande e ele não sabia exatamente o local que deveria exorcizar. Provavelmente ele não conseguiria mesmo sabendo o local, pois para trazer uma arma no plano real o espírito deveria ser forte. Kagome e Shippo perguntavam sobre algumas coisa para os empregados, Sango para poucas pessoas da cidade e InuYasha não fazia nada, já que ele era muito grosso, as pessoas provavelmente ficariam com raiva dele. O hanyou não ligava para isso, mas Kagome o proibiu.  
  
Nhoi Nahy, eu keru agradecer a Nanda Mediadora!!! Vlw pelo coment!! E eu li a sua fic realmente mto boa, o estilo gohtiko da Kag fikou dahora XD convivo com gohtikos, minha prima e quase tdos os amigos dela saum XDDD heheheheeh!!! Baum, a historia ainda tah c desenrrolando, maix tah misterioso XD Xauzinho, kisu!!! 


	3. Outro ataque

Cap 3 Outro ataque  
  
Ao pôr-do-sol eles se encontraram em um dos aposentos da casa para contar o que descobriram.  
-Nada... –disse Kagome.  
-Nada... –disse Sango.  
-Não consegui fazer o exorcismo. Nada. –disse Mirok.  
-Deve ter alguma coisa!!! Alguém tem que saber alguma coisa! –reclamou Kagome.  
-Feh... –InuYasha, até então quieto, se levantou e saiu de lá.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

Um dos empregados limpava o corredor do segundo patamar quando uma das empregadas passou.  
-Olá-ela cumprimentou.  
-Olá!  
Ela passou. De repente o servo pareceu entrar em transe.  
-Você não pode ir assim! –ele disse. Ela se virou.  
-Posso sim. E já disse: está tudo acabado! –do nada a adaga apareceu na mão do servo.  
-Você quer terminar tudo??? –perguntou se aproximando mais dela.  
-Sim!!! Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos! –respondeu a moça começando a chorar.  
-Por que???? O que te faz pensar assim?  
-Eu não posso!!! Será que não entende?  
-Não!!! Não entendo!!! Uma pessoa não pode deixar de amar a outra de um dia para o outro!!! –ele disse nervoso chegando próximo à sacada –Se for isso então me diga... apenas fale.  
-É isso que você quer? Se for, então... Não amo! Eu não te amo mais!  
Ele levantou a adaga e apunhalou a empregada. Ela deu um último olhar de espanto antes de cair no chão.  
-Ei! –gritou InuYasha –O que você pensa que está fazendo??? –ele deu um soco no braço do servo. A adaga voou longe e desaparecendo.  
-Hã...? Eu... não?  
Kagome e os outros chegaram correndo.  
-O que houve...? –Kagome viu a moça toda ensangüentada no chão, morta.  
-O que houve aqui InuYasha? –perguntou Mirok sério.  
-Não sei bem... só vi quando ele a matou com aquela... –ele olhou para o lado que a adaga deveria estar, mas ela não estava lá –adaga.  
-Aconteceu de novo... –a colegial balbuciou –Só que dessa vez foi pior.  
-Me desculpem, mas... –um senhor apareceu do nada –Nossa! –ele exclamou ao ver a moça morta.  
-Quem é você? Não vê que não é uma boa hora? –gritou InuYasha.  
-SENTA! Me desculpe senhor, ele é assim mesmo.  
-Droga! –disse o hanyou com a cara no chão.  
-Eu ouvi dizer que vocês estavam procurando alguém que soubesse de alguma coisa que tenha acontecido aqui.  
-E o senhor sabe de algo? –perguntou Mirok.  
-Bom, o que sei e uma lenda, e na verdade nem sei se pode ajudar, mas eu vim contá-la.  
-Se não vai ajudar, então... –Kagome fuzilou o hanyou com o olhar –Feh! Shippo, vai pedir para alguém tirar o corpo dela daqui! E você... –disse para o confuso servo –Vai descansar e não conte para ninguém o que aconteceu aqui!  
-Obrigado por se dar ao trabalho de vir falar conosco! –disse Kagome ao senhor.  
-Tudo bem! Não precisa agradecer.  
Depois de Shippo chegar com ajuda, eles foram para o aposento em que se encontravam antes.

* * *

Nhoiyoo genti!!! Baum, desculpem eu ter demorado pra atualizar!!! eu eskeci XD 

Agradecimentos à:

**Hika 14** - Nhay, obrigada pelo seu comentahrio!!! Eu say q fic q eh a sua!! eu vou dar uma passadinha nela pra v!!! baum, o esclarecimento d ken são as pessoas do sonho da Kagome estaum no proximo capitulo!!! prometo q naum demoro pra postar! kisu!!!

**Nanda Dark Kagura** - Vlw pelo coment d novo!! eh tah suspense msm XDDD ah! eu fikay com vontade de ler o livro da Mediadora!!! hehehehehe! naum demora pra atualizar ela naum! kisu!!!

Baum, eh issu!!! Xauzinho, kisu!!!

**§Relena§**


	4. Mistério desvendado

Cap 4 Mistério desvendado  
  
-Pode começar a contar quando quiser.  
-Claro. –ele disse –Essa mansão há muito tempo atrás era um castelo, por isso ela é grande. A lenda diz que um dos príncipes daqui se apaixonou por uma das servas e ela por ele. Seus nomes eram Satoru e Hitsuko. Mas os futuros reis tinham que se casar com uma mulher de posses ou com uma princesa de outro reino. Por um tempo eles tiveram um caso de amor escondido, e por muito tempo o príncipe rejeitou várias pretendentes, já que se tivesse que se casar com alguém, seria com Hitsuko.Até que um dia o senhor escolheu uma mulher para Satoru se casar e o obrigou a aceitá-la.

'Na noite de agradecimento pela colheita de outono eles se encontraram uma última vez. Hitsuko resolveu terminar tudo, pois nunca poderia ficar ao lado de seu amado. Satoru não compreendeu a atitude dela e, em um momento de cegueira e raiva, ele a matou com uma adaga que sempre carregava consigo. Quando percebeu o que tinha feito, Satoru mergulhou em profunda tristeza, rumou para um dos quartos e se matou com a mesma adaga. Dizem que isso aconteceu naquele mesmo corredor.'

Quando o senhor terminou todos estavam em silencio e permaneceram assim por mais algum tempo.  
-Vamos supor que seja isso... –disse Mirok – Qual dos dois estará fazendo isso?  
-Deve ser Satoru, a julgar pelos fatos. –Sango respondeu.  
-Mas isso é só uma lenda contada pela minha família. –disse o senhor –Oh, sim! –ele pegou um pedaço de papel que estava gasto pelo tempo e um pouco amassado de dentro das vestes –Esse é um desenho dos dois! Está na minha família há anos.  
Todos olharam. Havia uma moça de olhos fechados e com a cabeça encostada no tórax de um rapaz muito bonito. Kagome levou às mãos na boca.  
-São eles.  
-Eles quem? –perguntou InuYasha.  
-Eu sonhei com eles dois... –ela disse assustada.  
-Eu acho que não é apenas uma lenda. –concluiu Mirok –Mas se é o Satoru, o que ele quer?  
-O perdão... –sussurrou Kagome –Ele quer que Hitsuko o perdoe por tê-la matado.  
-Espera aí! Quando e a noite de agradecimento pela colheita??? –perguntou Mirok.  
-Daqui a dois dias. –respondeu o senhor.  
-É isso! Ele quer reviver a noite em que a matou! –Sango.  
-Mas desse jeito ele não vai conseguir o perdão... ele só vai mata-la de novo e de novo –disse Kagome.  
-Isso é estranho... –disse Shippo (ele tah vivo!!!! XD)  
-Eu sei um tipo de exorcismo que possa dar certo. –disse Mirok. Ele pegou papel, um pincel e tinta. No centro ele desenhou um ponto, em volta deste e fez um triângulo e em cada ponta fez mais três pontos –Uma pessoa fica no lugar onde o espírito aparece, que é o centro –disse apontando para o ponto no centro – E outras três formam um triângulo em volta dela –apontou para os outros três pontos –Cada um fica com uma vela, e à meia noite nós as acendemos e pronunciamos um encantamento. Como a casa é grande, eu posso pedir para o senhor evacuar essa área e mandar as pessoas para a outra casa. (digamos que tenham duas em um mesmo lugar, e elas são unidas por um corredor ao ar livre)  
-Eu fico no meio. –disse Kagome.  
-Feh! Eu fico no meio! –retrucou InuYasha –Não vou deixar você com um espírito maluco que gosta de atacar pessoas! –ela sorriu.  
-Justamente por isso que eu vou! Você não vai poder lutar contra ele com a tessaiga, e eu ainda tenho as flechas purificadoras. Elas são de melhor ajuda do que a tessaiga! –ele abriu a boca para argumentar, mas a fechou logo em seguida pois não tinha argumentos.  
-Ok! Amanhã nós faremos isso. Eu vou pegar a planta da casa para saber o lugar de cada um. –disse Mirok. –O senhor pode ir para casa agora  
-Claro! Com licença e boa noite. –ele saiu.  
-Vamos dormir. –disse Sango –Está ficando tarde.  
Eles saíram do aposento e foram andando pelo corredor. Sango, Mirok, Shippo e Kirara à frente. InuYasha e Kagome mais à trás.  
-Obrigada.  
-Pelo que?  
-Por se preocupar comigo. –ela disse fazendo com que o hanyou ficasse vermelho.  
-De nada.  
Eles chegaram aos quartos e cada um foi para o seu. Sango, Kagome e Kirara para um; InuYasha, Mirok e Shippo para outro. Antes de entrar no quarto, InuYasha deu uma ultima olhada para Kagome [que estava fechando a porta do seu.]  
"Se você soubesse o tanto que eu me preocupo com você... minha Kagome..."

* * *

Nhoiyoo!! HUEHUEHEUHEHEUHEU!! quase eskeci dessa fic XD mais tah akee o cap 4!!! o/ maix 4 e acaba XD baum, akee, deu para entender bem o q estah acontecendo neh??? E desvendou-se todo o mistehrio, mais ainda tem mta coisa pra rolar! 

Agradecimentos à:

**Nanda Dark Kagura -** Nhay!!! Vlw pelo coment di novu!!!! agora a gente c fala pelo msn - ki lekau!!! Baum, kisu kisu!!! E d nada!!!

**CaHh Kinomoto -** nhay, vlw pelo coment!!!! nhay, naum apareceu o seu coment entaum o.o maix tudu bem XD Nhay, bligada pelo elogio! kisu!!!

baum, eh issu genti!!! Xauzinho, kisu!!!

**§Relena§**


	5. O exorcismo

No dia seguinte Mirok pediu para o senhor esvaziar a casa dois e uma planta de lá. Fez a distribuição dos lugares em que cada um deveria ficar:

Kagome (_centro_): corredor do segundo andar, perto da sacada.  
InuYasha (_ponta superior_): aposentos do senhor.  
Sango (_ponta direita_): banheiro.  
Mirok (_ponta esquerda_): no ultimo degrau da escada. (pra Ken non notou eh um triangulo)  
À meia noite iriam tocar o gongo, também pedido de Mirok.**§23:50§**

Estavam todos parados à frente da casa, cada um com uma vela.  
-Vamos! –disse Mirok.  
Eles entraram na casa e cada um foi para o seu respectivo lugar.  
-Tome cuidado. –disse InuYasha à Kagome.  
-Vou tomar!  
Kagome subiu as escadas junto de Mirok, porém ela seguiu pelo corredor e ele ficou na escada. Quando passava na frente de outro corredor ela sentiu um frio na espinha e olhou para o lado. Ela viu um casal, estavam abraçados. Achou estranho já que era para a casa estar vazia. Ia dizer alguma coisa quando percebeu que eram Satoru e Hitsuko. A face de Satoru começou a ficar verde e alguns ossos apareceram. Kagome levou um susto quando ele abriu os olhos brancos e sem vida e olhou diretamente para ela. Kagome ficou com medo, então começou a correr para chegar no lugar em que deveria ficar.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha entrou nos aposentos do senhor e olhou em volta. Nada. Estava preocupado com Kagome, muito preocupado. 

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Sango entrou no banheiro. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, de medo. Não sabia por que, mas estava com medo. Olhou para os lados e se encontrou sozinha, apenas ela e a escuridão.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Mirok olhava a tudo atento. Qualquer barulho o sobressaltava. **§23:59§**

Kagome chegou perto da sacada e olhou para baixo. Ela viu o espírito de Satoru vindo em sua direção com uma cara de ódio.  
-SAIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –ele gritou e passou por dentro de Kagome, que sentiu o ar faltar. Depois olhou para os lados, mas Satoru havia sumido. Sentiu medo.

**§24:00§**

O gongo soou e todos acenderam suas velas.  
-Espírito que aqui se encontra... –InuYasha.  
-...pare de fazer coisas ruins... –Mirok.  
-...e vá para o mundo dos mortos... –Sango.  
-...AGORA!!!! –Kagome.  
Uma brisa passou pela vela de InuYasha, de Mirok, de Sango e de Kagome, apagando-as. A colegial saiu correndo e se encontrou com Mirok que já estava descendo as escadas.  
-Deu certo?  
-Não sei.  
Começaram a andar e encontraram Sango. Eles ouviram um barulho e olharam para trás. De uma porta lateral irromperam milhares de insetos.  
-Corram! –gritou Kagome.  
-Eu dou um jeito nisso! –disse Mirok se pondo à frente delas e se preparando para abrir o buraco do vento.  
-Mas nem pensar! Eles podem ser venenosos e são muitos! Você não vai dar conta! –Sango pegou o braço do monge e saiu puxando-o para fora.  
Quando saíram da casa os insetos ficaram em volta desta, como se fossem uma barreira.  
-Acho que não deu certo.  
-E o InuYasha? –perguntou Kagome.  
-Ele deve ter saído por outro lugar... –reconfortou-a Sango.  
-Nós enfurecemos Satoru... Agora vai ser mais difícil tira-lo daqui... Vem. Vamos para a outra casa.  
Ao chegarem foram recebidos por Shippo e Kirara.  
-Oi!!!! Vocês conseguiram??? –perguntou a raposinha feliz.  
-Não... Na verdade nos pioramos as coisas...

-O que houve??? –Shippo perguntou.  
-Bom... –Mirok e Sango começaram a contar o que havia acontecido com eles.  
Kagome olhou pela porta, e como ninguém estava prestando atenção, ela saiu. Deixou seu arco e flechas no chão e rumou para a outra casa. Ao chegar lá os insetos abriram caminho para que ela entrasse, e foi o que ela fez.

* * *

Olá!!! Demorei pra atualizar, nh? Gomen, ne. Huhu! Esse cap tah misterioso, nhaum??? Mas bein loko XD 

**CaHh Kinomoto –** hai hai!!! Fikou kawaii ele preocupado! Naum... infelizmente o totoso do Sesshy non aparece, deskulpe! Nhá, ok! kisu kisu!!

Bom, eh isso genti! o q acontecerá no próximo cap??? soh lendo pra ver XD xauzinho, kisu kisu!!!

**§Relena§**


	6. Perdão

Kagome entrou na casa e subiu as escadas. Andou pelo corredor do segundo andar e parou, próxima à sacada.   
-Kagome? O que você está fazendo aqui? Andei pela casa e não achei ninguém... –disse InuYasha surgindo atrás da garota.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Cadê a Kagome? –perguntou Shippo.   
Sango olhou para fora e viu o arco e flechas da garota no chão.   
-Ah não! –Miroku olhou para a casa.   
Eles saíram correndo e pararam em frente a casa.   
-Será que ela entrou? –perguntou Sango preocupada.   
-Provavelmente. Ela deve estar sob influencia do espírito. –Miroku.   
-Mas... ele precisa de duas pessoas! Não precisa? –Sango.   
-Sim.   
-Então... enquanto ela estiver sozinha lá dentro, ela está segura? –Shippo.   
-Sim.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Kagome?   
-Então você veio. –ela disse se virando. A expressão de InuYasha mudou, como se fosse outra pessoa. Sua expressão se tornou terna, porém angustiada.   
-Vim... mas, não vai ser como das outras vezes –falou InuYasha.   
-Por que? –disse confusa.   
-Porque este vai ser o nosso último encontro. Eu vou embora daqui, deste palácio, deste vilarejo. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Adeus. –ele disse e se virou.   
-Você não pode ir assim! –ela disse. Ele se voltou para encará-la novamente.   
-Posso sim. E já disse: está tudo acabado! –do nada a adaga apareceu na mão de Kagome.   
-Você quer terminar tudo??? –perguntou se aproximando mais dele.   
-Sim!!! Nós não podemos mais ficar juntos! –respondeu InuYasha.   
-Por que???? O que te faz pensar assim?   
-Eu não posso!!! Será que não entende?   
-Não!!! Não entendo!!! Uma pessoa não pode deixar de amar a outra de um dia para o outro!!! –ela disse nervosa –Se for isso então me diga... apenas fale.   
-É isso que você quer? Se for, então... Não amo! Eu não te amo mais!   
Ela levantou a adaga e apunhalou o hanyou. Ele deu um último olhar de espanto para a garota antes de se desequilibrar e cair da sacada. A garota fez cara de espanto antes de começar a chorar. Ela olhou para o lado e foi andando em direção à um dos quartos, escolhendo um e entrando. O quarto estava vazio, exceto por um espelho e algumas quinquilharias, coisas antigas. Kagome olhou no espelho, mas o que apareceu lá foi a imagem de Satoru. A colegial levantou a adaga na altura do peito.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

O hanyou abriu os olhos e se encontrou caído no primeiro andar, onde haviam umas plantas. Ele tinha uma mancha de sangue no peito, mas parecia não senti-la. O meio-youkai se levantou e de um salto foi parar novamente no segundo andar.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome levou a adaga em direção ao peito, mas não chegou a atingi-lo, pois InuYasha segurou o seu braço antes.   
-Hitsuko... –ela balbuciou.   
-Satoru.   
-Perdoe-me! –Kagome abraçou o hanyou chorando e largando a adaga, que se desfez no ar antes de chegar ao chão. –Eu não queria ter te matado, não queria!!! Mas eu te amava tanto que não pude suportar a idéia de que você me deixaria!   
-Tudo bem... Eu também errei. –uma lágrima escorreu pela face do hanyou –Eu nunca deixei de te amar, mas quando eu soube que você ia se casar eu... fiquei com medo e triste! Eu não suportei a idéia de te ver com outra. Desculpe-me.   
-Eu nunca me casaria! Se não pudesse ser com você, não seria com ninguém! –disse se soltando um pouco do abraço e olhando-o nos olhos.   
-Esse foi meu erro! Eu devia ter confiado em você! Desculpe-me por ter mentido e também por não ter confiado!   
-Eu te amo.   
-Eu também... –suas faces se aproximaram e eles se beijaram ardentemente.   
Uma luz forte e muito brilhante se fez acima da cabeça dos dois; durou alguns segundos e depois sumiu. Kagome e InuYasha se separaram, mas ainda continuaram abraçados. O hanyou soltou a garota e se afastou um pouco tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.   
-InuYasha... o que...? –ela viu a mancha de sangue no peito do hanyou e começou a entender o que havia acontecido –Foi eu quem fez... isso? –ela apontou para o sangue.   
-Não sei.   
-Está doendo?   
-Não.   
-Me desculpe... –ela começou a chorar novamente.   
-Ei... Kagome... Pare de chorar. Já disse que não foi nada. –ele olhou em volta –Vamos sair daqui.   
-Você deixa eu fazer um curativo?   
-Mas eu já disse que...   
-Deixa?   
-Tudo bem. Agora vamos!

* * *

Nhoiyoo!!! Desculpa aih a demora viu??? Mas eu ando eskecendo d atualizar... desculpem!

Agradeço à:

**Hika Cheshire –** Mto obrigada pelo seu coment! Obrigada pelos elogios tbm! Ki lindu, estou nos favoritos d alguém i.i desculpa a demora! Kisu em vc!

**Otaku-IY –** Nossa, vc descobriu... ou viu em outro lugar? XD hehehehe, obrigada pelo coment!!! Kisu em vc!

Xauzinho, kisus!

**_§Miyu§_**


	7. Preocupação

Cap 7 Preocupação 

Eles saíram da casa lado a lado, mas sem falarem nada. Mirok, Sango e Shippo estavam à espera do lado de fora.  
-Kagome! Você está bem? –perguntou Sango em tom preocupado.  
-Estou sim... Não se preocupe  
-InuYasha, você não tinha saído de lá ainda? –Mirok –E o que aconteceu? – perguntou apontando para a mancha de sangue no peito de InuYasha.  
-Nada de mais... –respondeu ficando emburrado.  
-Foi eu quem fez isso... –todos viraram seus rostos para ela –Satoru tomou conta de mim e.  
-Eu já disse que eu estou bem!  
-Mas.  
-Nada de 'mas'! Vamos entrar, já está tarde!!! –concluiu InuYasha.  
Todos concordaram e foram para a casa.  
-Mas... nos contem o que aconteceu. –disse Mirok ao entrarem.  
-Bom... nós não sabemos bem, só juntamos os fatos. Mas Satoru e Hitsuko não vão mais aparecer... Ele conseguiu o perdão. –disse Kagome.  
-Então vamos dormir. –Sango.  
-Hã... eu vou depois. –disse Kagome –Eu tenho que fazer um curativo no InuYasha.  
-Eu já disse que estou bem.  
-Mas mesmo assim... e você disse que eu podia!  
-Ta bom! Ta bom! –concordou emburrado.  
-Vamos Mirok! –Sango.  
-Eu vou fica... -Vamos! –cortou Sango. Ela saiu arrastando Mirok e Shippo.  
Kagome começou a mexer em sua mochila atrás de sua malinha de primeiros socorros, e InuYasha tirava a parte de cima do kimono.  
-Kagome, não precisa. –ele insistiu.  
-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer... –lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face.  
-Não precisa chorar.  
-Se eu tivesse sido mais forte, isso não teria acontecido! –ela chegou mais perto e começou a limpar o corte.  
-Mas você foi forte!  
-Não fui! Se não fosse você que estivesse lá eu estaria morta! E teria matado uma pessoa! –ela chorava desconsoladamente.  
-Mas não está!  
-Eu te machuquei! Deixe eu me redimir... –o hanyou a abraçou para tentar acalma-la.  
-Calma Kagome. Eu não ligo que você tenha me machucado. Estou até feliz que tenha sido eu e não outra pessoa! Só de pensar que você poderia estar morta agora... –ela se acalmou um pouco e retribuiu o abraço. –Além do mais não era nem você nem eu! Então a culpa não é sua!  
-Obrigada... –ela parou de chorar e os dois se separaram. Ela fez o curativo e guardou as coisas –Pronto! –o hanyou vestiu seu kimono novamente.  
-Vamos dormir! Já está tarde!  
Eles foram para os quartos.  
-Boa noite, InuYasha.  
-Boa noite.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

No dia seguinte todos acordaram cedo, se despediram do senhor e seguiram seu caminho.

* * *

Hohoho!!! O romance non foi dessa vez XD mas calma, pq esse eh o penúltimo cap ;.; depois desse eh o fim XD (não, magina...) maix, eh isso o.o o mistério acaba akee XD gostaraum? Odiaraum??? Mandem coments Xauzinhu, kisu!!!

**_§Miyu§_**


	8. Te amo

Cap 8 Te amo 

À noite eles pararam no meio de uma floresta para dormirem. (o sol estava se pondo) Havia um rio por perto onde Sango e Kagome foram se banhar.  
-Você está tão quieta... –comentou Sango já dentro da água.  
-É.  
-Por que?  
-É que... eu não contei tudo o que aconteceu nessa madrugada.  
-Não?Oo -É que... eu tenho certeza de que o InuYasha e eu nos beijamos, quero dizer, Satoru e Hitsuko. –Kagome e Sango ficaram vermelhas.  
-E?  
-E... mesmo que não tivesse sido eu e muito menos ele, eu... ainda sinto o beijo, e não consigo parar de pensar nisso! –ela colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos.  
-Você o ama, não é?  
-Demais.  
-Kagome... –uma voz masculina se fez ouvir.  
-SENTA! –o hanyou caiu de cara no chão –Seu tarado!!! SENTA!  
-Druofcha... tradução: Droga –enquanto ele não levantava as meninas saíram da água e se trocaram.  
-O que você veio fazer aqui?! –Kagome.  
-Vim falar com você!  
-Na hora em que eu estou tomando banho?  
-Droga!!! Eu não sabia que você tava tomando banho!  
-É mesmo... eu acho que não avisei ; Sango e Inu: ploft  
-Hã... com licença. –Sango disse saindo de fininho e deixando os dois a sós.  
-O que você ouviu? –perguntou olhando para o lado.  
-O suficiente.  
-E quanto é 'o suficiente'?  
-Desde o começo. –ela ficou supervermelha.  
-Você não tinha o direito!  
-Eu sei que não! Mas ouvi.  
-E o que você quer falar comigo?  
-Eu queria falar que... bom, eu também tenho certeza de que nós... você sabe!  
-Eu sei. Mas eu sei que foi acidente e que não éramos nós, não precisa falar nada. E sobre o que você ouviu, eu também sei que você ama a Kikyou e que pensa nela todos os dias, portanto esqueça. –ela não olhava nos olhos do hanyou e sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar.  
-Eu não ia pedir desculpa! Eu ia falar que... eu ainda estou sentindo o beijo também. –ela o olhou –E sobre a Kikyou, faz tempo que eu não penso nela, e... Droga! –ele começou a ficar nervoso.  
-InuYasha, calma! Respira fundo e fala. –ela não queria brigar com ele. Depois de uns segundos ele se acalmou.  
-Eu pensei muito sobre essa madrugada e eu realmente não sei o que eu faria se você morresse, ainda mais agora que... –ela sorriu, e estava se sentindo mais segura.  
-InuYasha, eu sei que você já sabe mas... Nas duas vezes que eu disse foi indiretamente. Eu te amo. Muito.  
-Eu também te amo... –Kagome sorriu belamente e o abraçou.  
-Não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso! –os dois se olharam profundamente e se beijaram.  
-A Kagome beijou o InuYasha! –Shippo.  
-Não é lindo? –Mirok passando a mão em Sango.  
-Tira a mão daí seu monge pervertido!!! –Sango dando um tapa em Mirok.  
-O que vocês estão fazendo aí? Ò.ó –InuYasha p da vida.  
-Nada não! Só admirando a paisagem... ' –Mirok.  
-...E vocês dois se beijando. –completou Shippo.  
-ORA SEUS!  
-Corre Mirok!!! –gritou Shippo.  
-EU PEGO VOCÊS!  
-T.T –Shippo e Mirok.  
Kagome e Sango apenas observavam InuYasha, que estava com uma veia pulando na testa, correndo atrás de Shippo e Mirok.  
-Está feliz? –Sango.  
-Sim!  
-Que bom!  
-Ajuda a gente Kagome!!!! T.T –Mirok e Shippo.  
-InuYasha… senta. (PLOFT)  
-Por que fez isso?  
-Não precisa ficar bravo com eles...  
Kagome se aproximou de InuYasha que estava sentado naquela posição de cachorro (kawaii -) e o beijou.  
-Fique mais calmo.  
-Qualquer um ficaria depois disso!  
-Tenho que fazer isso mais vezes então'  
-Quantas você quiser.  
-Ótimo! –ela o beijou novamente.  
-Agora vamos dormir! –InuYasha olhou para os outros que estavam de boca aberta –Ei! Vocês não vem?  
-Estamos indo.  
E no dia seguinte eles seguiram seu caminho para o noroeste, que era para onde Narak havia ido. InuYasha e Kagome sem mais indecisões e sim com amor.

FIM!

* * *

Bom, eh isso gente!!!! esse eh o fim, espero q tenham gostado! agradeço mto aos comentahrios, fiko feliz toda vez q os recebo kisu em tds!!!

**_§Miyu§_**


End file.
